


Shut the fuck up and kiss me

by eagermickey



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagermickey/pseuds/eagermickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mickey takes ian to the dugout in surprise. the kid won't shut up about how he doesn't want to go out. he wants to stay home. the smaller boy elbows him and tells him to shut up.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday Gallagher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mickey takes ian to the dugout in surprise. the kid won't shut up about how he doesn't want to go out. he wants to stay home. the smaller boy elbows him and tells him to shut up.

When they arrive the ginger smirked and glanced over at his boyfriend. "no fucking way."

"yeah shut the fuck up." teasingly, mickey jabs at ians side. "you want to stay or go home?" ian, still staring at his boyfriend grabbed his hand and brought him over to the blanket laying out in the middle of the field.

"remember when we first went here mick?"

"Yeah." the boy sighed trying to combine his thoughts together.

"What's wron-" Mickey cut Ian off with a quick kiss.

"Be quiet." He took his hand and placed it on the other boys cheek. "This was the place when I first realized how in love I am with you," his face was bright red. "And I'm sorry that I never told you sooner. Maybe things would have been better if I just told you sooner. Came out sooner. If I wasn't so fucking afraid of Terry, you would have never lef-"

"Mickey it's not your fault. Everything happened for a reason. Now look at us now? I love you Mickey." He placed a kiss on Mickey's head. Then laid down on the blanket spread out and stared at the stars. His boyfriend soon followed, laying on his stomach, placing his head down on Ian's chest so he could see is stupid face.

"I love you more, fuckhead."

"So that's how you want to play it huh?" Smirking at the black haired boy. Soon flipping him onto his back pinning him down.

"Oh really army?"

They spent an hour wrestling, kissing, teasing and joking around with each other. Letting each other know how much they love each other. No fucking, just goofing around and being madly fucking in love with each other.

* * *

  
On the way back to the Gallagher's Mickey's phone goes off. "Hell-"  
"Where the fuck is Ian? Is he with you? He hasn't come home."  
"He's with me calm the fuck down cupcake."  
"Hi Fiona." The tall boy says in the phone only then to have Mickey hang up.  
"She's knows you're fine, we'll be there in a minute. She'll live."  
"She's just worried Mick."  
"Yeah yeah I know."  
They walked back in silence. Mickey's thoughts taking over him and stressing him out beyond belief.

* * *

 

When they arrive Mickey get's the wrath from all the Gallagher's.  
"He was supposed to be home an hour ago!"  
"The fuck Mickey!" Rolling his eyes to the back of his head and pushing through all them, he threw himself onto the couch calling Ian over to sit next to him.  
"I'll have you all know I had something planned, and when you called we were on our way back." Flipping Lip off, who was glaring at him the entire time. "So fire-crotch, I have one last thing for you." Getting up off the couch pushing Ian back down as he tried to get up so he'd stay put. He hesitantly walked into their kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets to pull an object out. "And look I know I said it's just a stupid piece of paper but I know it means a lot to you." Walking over to his boyfriend, staring over at the Gallagher family who were all staring at him, blank faced.  
"Mickey what are you talking about?" Ian asked, voice quiet and obvious signs of worry in it.  
"Don't make me do it all fucking traditionally Ian."  
"No way!" Debbie screamed from the stairs. "No way Mickey!"  
"Oh shut up." He moaned. Ian finally getting what's going on, his smile stretching from ear to ear.  
"Do it." Ian said, still smiling. His boyfriend glared at him, getting closer, taking his hand and getting on one knee.  
"I have no idea how to fucking do this fuck." The boy mumbled. "Fuck it, Ian will you marry me?" And bombs went off. His entire family was screaming. Fiona running to get beer, Lip clapping, Liam puzzled but screaming in awh with everyone else.  
"I'll call Kev and Vee."  
"He didn't even say yes! The fuck are you all getting ready for?"  
"Mickey are you fucking stupid. Of course Ian's going to say yes." Lip said patting his brother on the back. "I'm going to call Mandy, tell her to get her ass home to celebrate as well."  
"He didn't fucking say yes!"  
"Of course Mickey." Ian said finally, sniffling, tears running down his stupid fucking face. "God, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying-"  
"Shut the fuck up and kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this post; http://eagermickey.tumblr.com/post/111783890162/mickeyandmumbles-mickey-planning-a-surprise
> 
> i hate myself for writing this, i also wasn't planning a marriage thing but it happened.  
> im also sorry it's mostly just dialog?
> 
> this originally was going to be a birthday!au but someone said marriage so i guess now it's that!!!


	2. Common Mick,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of being engaged wowie go Ian and Mickey those cute little sweet potatoes.

The next morning Mickey woke up on top of Ian, on the couch in the Gallagher's living room with nothing but boxers one. He slowly propped himself up, trying not to awake sleeping beauty underneath him. But failed horribly. The other boy mumbled something to himself making a face of disgust that Mickey didn’t seem to catch.  
"What was that mumbles?" Mickey teased poking at Ian's sides trying to play with him.  
"I said, what the fuck is that smell?" Getting louder, Ian started opening his eyes only to find himself being crushed by the Ukrainian boy who seemed to have all his weight on his stupid fucking knees that dug into his legs.  
"Probably Frank." Tilting his head so he could see over the arm of the couch. "Yeah it's Frank. Dude looks dead over there."  
"Fucking hell he smells worse than usual," Ian rolled his eyes. "Wanna fool around?" He smirked teasing Mick.  
"Yeah so your fucking father can see us fucking, again? No thank you." He exclaims in the sassy tone that he uses as he got off Ian.  
"I didn't say to get off of me? Come back." He whined as Mickey dragged himself into the kitchen.  
"Coffee!" He shouted while flipping his soon to be husband off. He never means it in a mean way, more of an 'i love you' to Ian. Searching through the cupboards he found nothing but jack. "Where the fuck is it." Mumbling to himself he continued the search. A small pain shot up through him. "The fuck?!" He shouted grabbing his ass and turning around going into defense mode. Only to find Ian, leaning on the fridge cracking up. "Did you really just pinch my ass?"  
"Looked cute. I enjoy touching things I find cute."  
"You're a dead man Gallagher." Glaring at his boyfriend, who is now dangling the coffee mix in front of him.  
"Looking for this?"  
"Oh Common man." Trying to quickly snatch it from Ian, but his slow reflexes got the best of him. Ian now has it above his head dangling it.  
"Get it if you can."  
"You're a fucking dick." Shaking his head he tried to reach again, standing on his toes this time. "You're a major fucking dick." His fingers just barely touching the bag the coffee was in. Ian then stood on his toes, making it impossible for Mickey to reach. "I already regret asking you to marry me." He sighed lightly punching Ian in the chest. Ready to give up before he was stopped by the gingers free arm, sliding behind his back holding him skin to skin on Ian. His face being smooshed into the boys chest, his fiance started laying gentle kisses on his head.  
"Go shower, I'll making you coffee, husband." In a sing-song voice, Ian pushed Mickey off him gently. Starting the coffee pot. "Go, shoo shoo."  
"Again, you're a fucking dick." Flipping him off again, went to go shower. 

* * *

 

“Congrats Mickey.” Fiona said standing in the hallway, behind the open bathroom door watching as the boy fixing his hair. “I’m happy for you two, really. But if you fuck this up in any way, any fucking way I will hurt you. The kid has enough problems.” She walked in, and hugged the boy. He wanted to run away, god did he hate people that aren't Ian touching him like this. “Huh Mickey Gallagher? Or will it be Ian Milkovich?” She laughed and proceeded to leave.  
“It’ll be fuck you is what!” He called back at her, laughing, smiling, being fucking happy- really fucking happy.  
He came down soon after to find a fucking buffet of food laid out around the kitchen. “Ian what the fuck.”  
“I asked Debbie to help me cook breakfast! We’re still celebrating!” Rolling his eyes, Mickey grabbed his plate, kissing Ian on the cheek and thanking him. Ian sat next to him, but next to him could be an understatement. He was practically sitting on Mickey. Thigh to thigh. If you looked hard enough you would think Ian’s leg is on top of Mickey’s. Ian was constantly teasing Mickey. Either brushing his leg slowly against his, sending chills down Mickey’s spine. Or quickly putting his hand down and rub Mickey’s thigh but making it look like he’s scratching his own leg. The black haired boy leaned into Ian, whispering to him.  
“Again, you’re a fucking dick.”  
“What to hard to resist me?” Ian smirked at him. Shaking his head at the horrible pun Mickey continued eating. “You know what I want to eat?”  
“Not now shitface.” Scrunching up his face, glaring at Ian and playfully hitting him on the arm.  
“Look if you two are going to fuck go upstairs. Please. People want to eat in peace ya know.” Lip annoyingly mentioned to the two lovers. “Fuck take your food with you and eat it off each other for all I care just stop.” Ian glanced over at Mickey, trying not to laugh at the idea.  
“No way! No fucking way!” The boy jumped out of his seat, point at the ginger. “No!”

* * *

 

“Common Mick.” Ian winced. “I can’t sleeeep.”  
“But I’m fucking tired, your ass already wore me out.”  
“More like your ass wore me out.”  
“Oh shut the fuck up.” Rolling over to his side to fall back to sleep. Only to have a large boy hover above him, kissing his shoulder and making his way downwards. “Common Ian, fucking stop it’s like three in the morning, I have work tomorrow. Iggy and the boys are helping me scam another person with the moving truck.”  
“Fine.” He pouted rolling away from Mickey facing the opposite direction making Mickey feel nothing but guilty. Mickey tried touching Ian, only to get his hand slapped away. “No.”  
“Ian? Ian I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. Ian?” Anger stirring in him, he gave him the stink eye. “God fucking fine. I’ll leave them keep being a little bitch about it.” Grabbing his pillow and searching for a spare blanket in the linen closet he went down stairs, and slept on the coach. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you know how hard it is to describe ian and mickey without using "the boy" or "the other boy" or "ginger" or "black hair boy" etc  
> it's very hard.
> 
> i don't have an update schedule i tend to just do so randomly fyi


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Mickey woke up, alone and cold hanging halfway off the couch. A cup of coffee sat on the table across from him, it was still warm a steam was still coming out of it. Rubbing his eyes he proceeded to sit up dropping the remaining of the blanket onto the floor. The foul smell of Frank still radiating in the house and examined the cup sitting there, trying to see if someone tried to poison it.  
“It’s fine Mickey.” The girl in the kitchen said, he couldn’t quite make out who it was but it sounded like Debbie. “I heard what happened last night. Well the important parts that is.” She laughed, walking towards him and sitting down next to him. “Will things be okay between you too?” She asked, obvious sounds of worry in her voice.  
“Yeah yeah..” He trailed off, “Things will be fine.” He said, repeating himself multiple times. “Fine, fine everything is fine. What time is it?”  
“Almost seven, work?”  
“Shit, yeah I gotta go. When Ian wakes up can you tell him to call me?”  
“Yeah, sure.” The younger girl said, putting her hand on his arm before he got up. “Please fix things with Ian.”  
“I fucking will!” He said, raising his voice, pushing her hand away and leaving.

* * *

 

“Iggy you stupid fuck! The hell do you mean we can’t do the job?!”  
“I said a thin-”  
“Oh shut the fuck up,” pushing past his brother Mickey started walking about his old home. “Where’s Svetlana, I need her to sign a few things.”  
“Probably the Rub N’ Tug, the hell if I know stupid!” Iggy scratched his head and opened his mouth again to talk only to be punched by his brother.  
“Quit saying stupid fucking shit if you know you’re going to get hit asshole!” Mickey proceeded to storm out of the Milkovich house.

“Looks like someones boyfriend didn’t fuck em last night!”

* * *

 

Only to get told to fuck off in Russian by his former wife he stormed out of the Alibi and headed back home, to the Gallaghers. He fought for a moment, does he knock or does he just walk in? Getting ready to knock it swung open. “Where’s Ian?”  
“You know you can just walk in Mickey. You practically live here.” Fiona told him opening it so he can come in. “He’s upstairs. Showering maybe? I gotta go sorry, bye!” She told him, waving and heading to the diner for work. He headed up the stairs, waving at Liam as he walked by. Knocking on the bathroom door, waiting for a response.  
“Yeah I’ll be out in a mi-”  
“Ian it’s me, I’m coming in.” Opening the door and shutting it when he was in, the room full of steam “I’m sorry. We didn’t even do the job today. Iggy fucked up like usual.” He pushed the curtain a little so he could see his boyfriends face. “I got Svetlana to sign all the legal documents. I want you to come with me to drop them off so I can get divorced from her. Will you come with me-” He was stopped by a kiss.  
“Stop apologizing, it’s fine Mick. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for last night to happen.” Mickey kissed him, again, and again, and again. “I couldn’t sleep last night- well more so after you left.” He got the hint. He stripped down and joined his boyfriend in the shower. Each kiss getting more and more passionate, hands touching every each of their naked bodies. Just before things got to the good part, another knock happened.  
“Hurry the fuck up Ian!” A boy shouted. Ian and Mickey broke their kiss, and laughed. Turning the water off, Ian pinched his boy’s ass- again.  
“Fucking hell Ian! You’re gonna get it.” Glaring at his naked boyfriend who stood away from him. “You’re going down tonight.” He hissed, and then attempting to wink at Ian.

* * *

 

That night, they laid in what used to be Lips room, curled up next to each other planting tiny kisses among each others bare skin. Lip gave them the room the night, Mickey proposed, Ian’s 18th birthday to be exact. “You said I’m going down tonight?” Ian whispered, sending chills down Mickey. The room’s been silent for over an hour, besides the sounds of wet kisses against skin. Mickey let out a quick laugh, then grinning while pinning Ian down. “Remember the last time you pinned me down.” Ian smiled.  
“Of course we are.” He said, in memory of that time Ian asked if we’re a couple. Causing Ian to blush, smile, laugh- feel a million positive emotions in a few seconds. “Now I said you’re going down and I mean it.” He worked his way down Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was quickly written it's probably bad im sorry


	4. Thank You

A bottle flew above Mickey’s head. A hammer in the Russian girls hand that was only inches from his face. Mickey stared at the girl. Fuck she was scary and made Mickey tremble but he’s a Milkovich- they’re tough. Or at least that’s what Mickey was told to live by. “It’s for a couple of hours, once or twice a week. I’ll fucking watch him!”  
“No! Orange boy is not seeing baby again. He run off with my Yevgeny again. This hammer you see yes? It’s going to crush each one of your balls and your tiny dick gets shoved down orange boys throat. He’s not seeing baby. Baby is mine. Baby is yours but not his, yes?”  
“Well he’s my fucking husband. He’s my fucking kid. I say he gets to see his other fucking dad once an awhile.”  
“He run off with baby.”  
“It won’t fucking happen again!” Svetlana soon proceeded to curse at him in Russian. Every other word was either fuck shit or orange boy and some death related threat. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re saying! Cut it out with this fucking commie shit! He’s seeing his son whether you like it or not. Kid fucking misses him.”  
“I don’t care who he misses, he breaths same air as my Yevgeny he’s dead.” She wandered off through the Milkovich house, picking up Yevgeny and handing him to Mickey. “Now what will you do with baby? Take care of him here or take him to nut house and get stolen again?”  
“He’s coming with me.” Taking Yev and staring at his ex-wife. “Whether you like it or not. You hear me? Or I’ll get your ass sent back to whatever hole you came from in Russia” 

-

“Aye yo Ian!” Walking in the Gallagher’s household, he still hasn’t gotten used to just walking in. Even though it’s his home now too. It feels weird, all of this happened way too fast for Mickey’s liking but he can’t complain. He loves it. “The fuck is everyone- Debbie. The fuck is Ian?”  
“In his room I think? Is that Yevgeny? Want me to hold him while you look?”  
“Yeah sure thanks.” He awkwardly hands Debbie Yevgeny and wanders off. When he reaches the room he finds Ian laying there, bundled under the blankets. “Hey- hey. Ian?” He slowly rolls over and glaces at Mickey. He knew what this was- exactly what this was. A downfall, but it won’t be as bad as before. Ian’s on his meds and they’ll make his lows and highs more mellow, but still there. Mickey took his coat and shoes off and carefully curled up next to Ian. Trying not to move him in anyway, afraid he’ll break Ian into a million pieces or he’ll just disappear into thin air. Ian moved his hand, so Mickeys was lightly touching it. It was more of an ‘okay you can touch me’ sort of gesture and Mickey took his chance. Lightly sitting up on his elbow so he can tower over his boyfriend and plant tiny kisses on his forehead, then brush his hand through Ian’s hair. Trying his damn hardest to get that one strand that will never stay in place out of his face. Looking Ian in the eyes he whisper, “hey, hey I got you okay?” Letting Ian know everything will be okay and that Mickey’s not leaving.

-  
Debbie carefully opened the door to find the two of them, intertwined in a way that Debs thought was physically impossible. But ignoring that she planted Yev on top of Mickey. “Hey take your son. I’m going out.” Yevgeny was one now. Talking here in there, but mostly giberish still. He knew some words like, mommy, dad, ian and of course Mickey’s favorite, fuck. Svetlana says he’s just like his father. Swearing like a sailor. But Yev’s only barely said it a few times. Hell he probably didn’t even say it, was probably him just making noises but Mickey heard it. Lazily grabbing his child and planting him in between the small gap between the two boys in bed. Ian hasn’t noticed yet, and Mickey’s hoping that it’ll cheer him up- at least a little.   
A few minutes has passed until Yev started getting fussy and moving around. Which awoke Ian instantly. “Mickey? When did? Why is?”  
“I convinced Svet to allow you to see him. At least for a few hours- supervised. She’s just worried.” Ian tried to say thank you, but instead nothing came out and he just mouthed it to Mickey. But either way, Mickey would tell by his facial expression that Ian was thanking him. Ian lightly played with Yev for a few minutes. Nothing too serious like he’d love too. He just had no energy to do so. Ian leaned over Yev, kissing whatever skin he could touch of Mickey’s, smiling while doing so. “Thank you Mickey.” He finally got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say i know very very little about ian's mental disorder and i'm want to incorporate it into this fic, i just don't know how to write about it okay. so if i ever EVER say anything wrong or it's worded wrong please please please let me know and i will change it okay?
> 
> also i planned on this being a little longer, just i have no motivation and what i wanted to write i wanna add to another chapter.


	5. Me and Ian

A few days have passed since Ian's downfall. Mickey hasn't been bringing Yev over a lot more because of that, purely because Debbie, Carl, Fiona and Lip have told him multiple stories about Monica when she's down or manic and all the quote on quote "batshit crazy shit she's done." He was worried he'd run off with Yev- again- or try to fly like a bird, or fucking teach the kid how to drive already then put all the blame on the kid when they crash, and start screaming like a lunatic saying he needs to get the fuck out. Just like Monica. But Ian's not Monica, and Mickey is well aware of them. He just worries, he doesn't understand Ian's disorder not with the slightest, all he knows is that he needs to be there for Ian no matter what. He has to protect him- with his life. When you're in Mickey's circle you're in it for good, and he'll risk his fucking life for you.

Another day has passed. Ian's felt better. He's managed to actually get out of bed, and go for his run. Which Mickey of course came with. Heavy breathing and feeling like he's going to pass out he trudged along trying to catch up with his boyfriend that was a couple feet away from him but felt like a couple miles. They weren't even halfway done and Mickey was ready to give up and just crawl home. But he forced himself to keep going. Ian was well aware that Mickey was having a hard time keeping up, so he slowed down a little. Will it fuck up his schedule? Yes. But he's okay, he'll do it for now- or as long as Mickey feels like he needs to come with and make sure Ian will be okay.  
Towards the end they decided to walk back at a steady pace.  
"The fuck they openin' hipster coffee shops here for?"  
"For hipsters Mickey."  
"Yeah well we ain't fuckin' hipsters. We're dirt poor South Siders who probably can't even afford this shit. Buying one thing from here is like spending an entire paycheck." Ian chuckled at Mickey, and they continued to walk back- in silence. It was calming for the both of them. They didn't need to constantly be talking to enjoy themselves. Most times them being silence was the best thing. They would give each other looks and they could read each other as if what they wanted to say was written all over their face. Cause that's exactly what it was. They had a close enough bond that they could physically feel what the other one will say.

-

"Mick I'm heading out." Ian says quickly grabbing his coat, and patting Mickey's head as the black haired boy sat on the couch watching whatever the fuck it was. Ian didn't seem to care that much.  
"With who?" Getting protective real quick, Mickey instantly stood up and faced Ian.  
"Your brother?" Ian said almost as a question, Mickey couldn't fucking tell. How the hell was he supposed to know they were going out. "Iggy said he's text you?" He said again, using his hands to speak this time.  
"Well he fucking didn't. But yeah whatever. Don't do anything stupid or slip it into the wrong Milkovich." He exclaimed, winking at Ian then going back to watching whatever the fuck it was. Ian swore he saw Say Yes to the Dress at one point but he could be wrong. He'll never know.  
"Yeah Dad!" Ian shouted half way out the door laughing as he did it. Mickey rolled his eyes to the back of his head. mumbling fucking idiot under his breath and continuing to watching the boring show that played in front of him.  
Mickey sating by his phone, for ten minutes. Waiting for anything- something from his is fuck up of a brother or cute ginger boyfriend. The fuck was this? Brother-boyfriend-bonding time. Does Mickey need to hang out with Lip now for fucks sake? He'll never do it. Not in a million years- well that is unless Ian will drop dead instantly if he fucking didn't. Continuing to sit by his phone waiting, checking it ever five seconds to see if one of those idiots sent him something, he instantly became worried. This is the first time Ian's left the house in a week or so without Mickey. They would go everywhere- only because Mickey forced him to and didn't want to loose sight of him in fear that Ian'll run away or kill himself- just like Monica. Or fuck do something stupid like go work at the club against, drink too much, flush his pills, take other drugs or too many of his own. He was worried- way too worried. He knew Ian wouldn't do that shit just he's scared. Beyond fucking scared. Scared shitless that Mickey will fuck everything up and break Ian again.  
Mickey soon got a video from Iggy which just the notification of "Iggy sent you a video." Made his stomach turn. He hesitantly opened it scared that Iggy stupidly made Ian do something like a "beer run" from the old day, smoke, do fucking crack off of some hookers ass crack shit. Mickey played the video, turning his volume up.  
"Me and Ian are going to Denny's. Me and Ian are going to Denny's" Closing in on Iggy's face, "this is me and Ian going to Denny's. Wait look. There is it!" You could just barely hear Ian in the background saying "we're almost there." Of course Mickey knew this was all Ian's plan. This is such a dorky thing Ian would do. But the thought of that made Mickey grin ever so slightly. He was then well aware that Ian knew he was worried and that he just wants the best for Ian. He's looking out for the kid so he'll go along with it. To keep Mickey happy and to keep the one thing he loves in tack. Cause really, Ian's scared he'll break Mickey as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie i actually wasn't planning on uploading so early but i made a gif set from j michael trautmann's instagram video  
> and i did a thing ya.
> 
> psa: i also didn't edit this at all  
> i literally just quickly wrote it im sorry


End file.
